


The Camera Eye: Yours, Mine and Ours

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [24]
Category: DIAURA, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Yo-ka isn’t entirely happy when he finds out Jin has been assigned to be the writer for his upcoming videos – given that he’s been having a more-than-sex affair with Jin’s boyfriend. But they might be a lot more suited to working together than Yo-ka thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Yours, Mine and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Nineteenth in The Camera Eye series. Links to previous installments can be found here GazettE/SCREW characters belong to PS Company, Lycaon belongs to Vogue Entertainment and Diaura belongs to Ains. I own the story only.

Yo-ka arrived for the meeting with Uruha not really knowing what to expect. He knew Yuuki had met with the producer/director earlier in the day, but he hadn’t had a chance to talk to his lover in between the two meetings.

In a way, this was insane. Just a few months ago, he was just a rank-and-file member of the new generation of indie porn stars called Suicide Boys. Now, he was the award-winning star of one of the biggest major-release videos on the market today, and he was going in today to talk about a two-year deal for more videos with the same company.

If somebody had told his six-months-ago self this was all going to happen, he would have told the person that they were fucking crazy.

His knock was answered by a voice saying, “Yo-ka, is that you? Come on in.” He swung the door open and was greeted by the sight of a wall of awards – Best Video for Sleeping Bishie and Datenshi Blue (his own star vehicle), Best Director trophies for both, framed Male Video Sales Charts from Adult Video Japan magazine showing #1 rankings for The Ruki Horror Picture Shou and Sleeping Bishie and The Tale of Sinning Fella and . . .

Good God, it was like being a punk rocker in the ‘80s and walking into the halls of Capitol Records, past all the gold records for The Beatles and Frank Sinatra.

Uruha was seated behind his desk, surrounded by electronic devices, looking casual and relaxed as always. “Sit down,” he said. “I guess you heard the good news, right? Datenshi Blue is on top of the sales chart again – third week in a row. It’s now the biggest selling video in the history of Eros, biggest indie/major co-production ever, and it’s definitely in PSC’s all-time top 10 best sellers.”

Yo-ka shook his head. “I’m still trying to figure out why,” he said. “I mean, it’s not like Aoi was in it.”

“Word of mouth,” Uruha said. “Social media is our best friend in this industry. The Adult Video Japan review got retweeted all over the place.”

Yo-ka remembered the review, all right. It had called him “a breakout star,” said it “was Byou’s best role ever” and said the script “could almost be a mainstream movie if you took out all the sex – but then you’d miss out on Yo-ka and Byou’s breathlessly hot couplings.” He’d read the thing about four times in disbelief.

“So I guess that’s why the two-year deal?” Yo-ka glanced over at the hardware again. “I mean, you probably don’t hand those out like candy.”

“We don’t,” Uruha said. “I’ve been trying to figure out precisely what made Datenshi Blue and Homme Fatale work as well as they did, and I’ve got it down to a few elements. First, the writing. You two bring out the best in Saga and Jin. Second, the chemistry – between you and Yuuki, between Yuuki and Ruki and between you and Byou.”

Oh, yes. The chemistry between Yo-ka and Byou. There was a distinct reason for that – they were attracted to each other as soon as they met. Not just physically, either. There was just something about the older, more experienced co-star that drew Yo-ka in on every level, and he couldn’t quite explain it – other than being a case of dumb schoolboy love.

Of course, it would never get further than a secondary relationship for them both, since Yo-ka was very much with Yuuki, and Byou was definitely with Jin.

“And third, the sense of indie spirit,” Uruha said. “We pretty much made these like the videos you guys are used to – just with a bigger budget. So I thought about all this, and I came up with a game plan. We’re going to do two series of videos with you and Yuuki. The first one, I’m calling the ‘deluxe’ line. Those will be videos starring all four of you – you, Yuuki, Ruki and Byou. We’ll have Saga and Jin work together on writing those.”

Yo-ka nodded. Saga and Jin had collaborated on the scripts for Homme Fatale and Datenshi Blue, so this was a no-brainer.

“The second, I’m calling the ‘standard’ line. Those will be individual star vehicles for you and Yuuki. I figure I’ll assign one of the writers to each of you, and he’ll write each one of your scripts. So I’m going to ask each of you to spend time with your writer, so he’ll get to know you, figure out what makes you tick, and come up with the best scripts possible.”

“One writer? For each of us?” Uh-oh. He was going to have to work closely with the writer? That meant there was a 50/50 shot he was going to be assigned Jin, and that would be, well . . . awkward. Okay, Jin and Byou were polyamorous, just like him and Yuuki. You pretty much had to be in order to be in this business, really. Still, when you had to spend time with a guy whose boyfriend you’d fallen in love with . . . yeah, it could be awkward.

“Well, yes,” Uruha said. “I figure we’d have better scripts if the writer were allowed to develop a close rapport with you. We don’t want Datenshi Blue and Homme Fatale to be flashes in the pan – we want to match them with every other video you do.”

Crap, Yo-ka thought. Please, please let Uruha assign me to Saga.

“And that is why I’m asking you to meet with . . .”

Saga. It has to be Saga, right? Hey, Saga and Yo-ka were both from Fukushima, they had something in common right there! They were destined to be working partners!

“. . . Jin. Yuuki will be working with Saga.”

Crap. Crap crap CRAP.

“Um, any reason you chose those? Just curious.”

“Easy. Saga developed the basic idea for Homme Fatale – he obviously has a handle on how Yuuki works. And Jin developed the ideas for Datenshi Blue, so he’s perfect to work with you.”

Sure . . . other than the slight in-love-with-his-boyfriend technicality. He was beginning to wonder if this two-year deal thing was really all that great an idea. He could still turn around and flee in the other direction. It was definitely no shame to go back to the indies. Quite the opposite. In fact, he’d probably pick up some street cred by doing that.

Oh, but then, of course, he wouldn’t work with Byou again, would he? Fuck.

“So when do we start this?” he said.

“I’d like you to meet with Jin as soon as possible to get this ball rolling,” Uruha said. “In fact, let me call him and see if he’s free the rest of the day – you are free, aren’t you? No Eros-related stuff today?”

Yo-ka shook his head. Nope, nothing to save him. 

“All right,” Uruha said. “Just let me make the call . . .” He picked up the cell and pressed speed dial. “Jin? Are you going to be around? I have Yo-ka here and I figured I’d send him over to you. . . . oh, good, you’ll have the final draft for me tonight, right? I’ll look it over and then shoot it off to Aoi and Kazuki. Aoi’s going to be very glad to have it, he gets antsy when he’s not filming. Okay, good, talk to you later.” He hung up. “He’s just finishing a script, you can go right to their apartment from here. You know where it is?”

Incredibly enough, Yo-ka hadn’t been in Byou’s apartment yet. They’d had sex on the set, of course, and in Yo-ka and Yuuki’s apartment when Yuuki was off with Ruki, and even in a love hotel once on impulse. . . .but that was it. What a way to be welcomed into his secondary lover’s home for the first time.

“I think so, but I’m not sure.”

Uruha wrote the directions down on a sticky and handed them to Yo-ka. “You’ll find it in no time,” he said. “He’s looking forward to seeing you. And Yo-ka? I’m looking forward to working with you, too.”

“Same here,” Yo-ka said. He leaned over to shake Uruha’s hand – as a small feeling of fear rising up inside him.

Oh, yes, this was going to be awkward. Him with his lover’s primary boyfriend? Let the fun begin.

* * *

He rang the bell of the apartment, standing there shifting nervously foot to foot, like a kid about to pick up his first date. Well, this was a first for him, right? He’d never had to work with the boyfriend of a man he was in love with before. Hey, something to tell the grandkids about.

Jin’s voice came over the intercom. “That’s you, Yo-ka? Come right up – I’m just sending a script to Uruha now.”

Yo-ka headed for the elevator – yes, Jin and Byou could afford an apartment house that had one – and pushed the button. Hey, still time to turn around and run, right? He could hightail it out of there and be halfway home by the time Jin even wondered where . . .

“Hey, you!” said a voice behind him. “The elevator’s here and open. You want to get in or what?”

Well, so much for that. Yo-ka stepped in, mostly so the people behind him could. He pushed the button for Jin’s floor, because if he was here, he might as well go through with it.

He didn’t even have to knock on the door – Jin had it wide open, anticipating his arrival. “Come in,” he said. “Excuse the mess – I don’t exactly clean up after myself when I’m working.”

The first thing Yo-ka noticed when he walked in was the place smelled like Byou. There were other scents as well, of course, but that was the one that stuck in his head – his brand of cigarettes, the soap and shampoo that he used, a slight undertone of woodsy musk . . .

It wasn’t making this any easier.

“Sit down,” Jin said, clearing some newspapers and catalogues off the couch. “I’ll move the computer off the table – it’s in your way.”

“No, that’s okay.” Yo-ka perched on the edge of the couch like a bird at the end of a tree branch.

“I’ve been working on that thing since Byou left for work this morning.” Jin pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “Saga pushes all the Aoi videos off on me nowadays. I guess he feels he spent enough time writing for the superstar. “

“Byou’s filming today?” Yo-ka said. He hadn’t mentioned anything about being in production.

“Box shoot,” Jin said. “He’s the box boy for the video he just got done shooting with Manabu and Kazuki. His stock with the company has gone up since Datenshi Blue. But hey, that’s what we’re here to talk about today, right?”

“I guess.” Yo-ka was sizing up the other man. This was the first time he’d ever seen Jin at such close range – he’d always been on the set of Datenshi Blue with a computer, doing emergency rewrites, but he’d been away from the main action. He was damn attractive. Nice face, a shock of wild blond hair, pretty good build, and, oh, yes, tattoos on both arms. Yes, not exactly hard on the eyes. No wonder Byou was living with him.

“So we’ll get started talking about the kind of videos you want to do. “ Jin sat in a chair across from the couch. “And hey, loosen up, okay?”

“Sorry?” Yo-ka blinked.

“Look, I know having a conference with a writer isn’t something you’re used to in indies. It’s all right. It doesn’t mean you’re selling out, okay? We don’t bite. We’re not going to make any videos you’re uncomfortable with.”

If only that was the problem, Yo-ka thought. “I know” he said. “You’re right, I’m not used to this. We just sort of put things together on the fly at Eros.” Might as well play along.

“Hey, I can understand thinking you’ve sold out,” Jin said. “I thought that way when I first started writing for porn.”

“You did?” Yo-ka looked surprised.

“I wanted to do real screenplays,” Jin said. “I’ve got a whole action-mystery-drama series on one of my hard drives – I’ve been working on it since I was in high school. None of my ideas sold – so I got dragged into writing porn scripts. I thought at first that I was compromising myself as a writer, but . . .” He shrugged. “It’s writing like anything else. Just writing with sex in it.”

“What changed your mind?” Now Yo-ka was feeling genuinely interested.

“Watching Byou perform one of my scripts. He’s got real talent. Not the most technical actor, but – he feels the characters, if you know what I mean. He gets in their skin.” He smiled at Yo-ka. “You have real talent too, you know. That award was no fluke.”

Yo-ka shrugged. “I just do what I do.”

“Well, we’re going to figure out what you are going to do with that talent now.” Jin grabbed the computer from the table and pulled it into his lap. “What kind of videos are you most comfortable with doing?”

Yo-ka frowned. He wasn’t prepared for a pop quiz. “Well, I’ve done quite a bit of stuff . . .”

“Let’s start at the other end. What kind of stuff are you NOT comfortable with doing? And I don’t mean sex, I mean story.”

Well, at least that part was easy. “Romance. I mean, I like when scripts have a love story – Datenshi Blue had one, with a happy ending – I just don’t like the goopy, sparkly, hearts-and-flowers stuff. Brainless fluff.”

“Good,” Jin said, “because I don’t like writing fluffy romance, either.” He made a note of it. “Anything else?”

“I’m not crazy about videos with no real purpose other than sex,” Yo-ka said. “I don’t like wall-to-walls – you know, those things that are just interviews with the performers and random sex scenes.”

“You’re in luck – Uruha doesn’t like those, unless it’s something like the reality show,” Jin said, making another note. “Okay, why don’t you tell me about some of the videos you were in at Eros that you enjoyed doing?”

Yo-ka laughed ruefully. “I’m beginning to feel like you’re my psychiatrist.”

“Why is that?” Jin looked up from his computer.

“Asking me about my feelings and tapping on your computer. Should I tell you about my mother next?”

“Well, is your mother what got you into porn?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Then don’t tell me about her,” Jin said. “Okay, what was your favorite video before Datenshi Blue?”

“Probably Blind Message,” Yo-ka said. “That’s the one where I was chased by a masked assassin.” It was the video that had made the industry press start taking notice of him, too – it had inspired quotes like, “You won’t really know what’s going on in this video, and when up-and-coming star Yo-ka gets his motor running, you won’t really care.”

“I saw that,” Jin said. “You were damn good. What did you like about it?”

“The fact that it felt like a real movie,” Yo-ka said. “I mean, it had a plot. The only thing that made it porn was that I was with these guys on-camera.” The script had involved two scenes of his character having sex with his current lover and a couple of flashbacks to encounters of the past – including a threesome.

“So . . . plot-heavy, with the sex a part of the plot.” Jin made another note. “I guess that was what you liked best about working on Datenshi Blue?”

Trick question. Yo-ka knew damn well what he liked the most about Datenshi Blue, and his name was Byou. “It was pretty much my ideal of a video,” Yo-ka said. “My character was a real character, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Jin said. “He was my idea, remember? Saga and I were tossing around ideas for you, and when I said fallen angel, he asked me if there was more than milk in my latte. So I came up with the whole profile for the character on the spot.”

“You did a great job,” Yo-ka said. And he was impressed. Right on the spot? He didn’t know if he’d be able to do that.

“I try,” Jin said. “Okay, next question – anyone in particular you want to have in your videos? Other than Yuuki and Byou, of course.”

He swallowed hard when Jin mentioned Byou. “If it’s okay,” he said, “I’d like to have some friends of mine that I worked with at Eros – Tatsuya, Kei and Shoya. They were all in Blind Message with me.”

“Of course it’s okay,” Jin said. “We have a co-production deal, we can put in anyone from Eros that you want. Shoya was in Datenshi Blue, wasn’t he?”

“Just at the beginning,” said Yo-ka. “He was the guy my character was supposed to be guarding who got killed.”

“Oh, I remember now.” Jin made a note. “I don’t blame you, he was cute. Okay, I’ll try to use them in the supporting roles of your first script. And Byou will be your love interest, of course.”

Yo-ka was amazed Jin seemed so casual about this. Okay, it was the industry, he knew the rules. But still – this was his lover with another man he was talking about. “Is that going to be for every video?” he said.

“If they think you work well enough together that you can be permanent partners? Hell, yes. This company loves that kind of thing. Aoi and Kazuki, Kai and Shou? They market the hell out of that stuff.”

Permanent partners . . . oh, hell, he shouldn’t be liking the sound of that as much as he did. That sounded almost like a romantic commitment. And he was thinking about it right in front of . . .

“I know how you feel about him, by the way.”

Yo-ka’s head snapped up. Well, this was an “oh, fuck” moment if there ever was one. “You do?”

“Of course,” Jin said. “I can tell whenever I see you with him. I know it’s not just a co-star thing – there’s something else there.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Does it bother you that Yuuki has something like that with Ruki?”

Yo-ka looked down. “No. It doesn’t. It never does. It’s just the way I am. The way I’ve always been, really. I think it’s why I’m in the business.”

“Really? Jin looked up from his laptop. “Tell me more.”

“Well, you know how some people say they know from the time they were kids that they were gay or trans or into BDSM? Well, I always knew I was poly and pansexual. My classmates would all have a crush on one person of the opposite gender – and I’d have crushes on about eight people, male and female. Being with just one person at a time just never felt right to me. I mean, I knew even then I’d have one person who was the love of my life – but why couldn’t I have other people, too? And when sex entered the picture – it just made more sense.”

“Sounds like most of us,” Jin said. “Except you were just more aware of it.”

“You, too?” Yo-ka said.

“Well, I always knew there was nothing wrong with having someone on the side, or my loved one having someone. I just didn’t know what it was called before I started working in the industry. And then, when Byou and I got together, well, it’s worked out really well.” He put his laptop on the table. “Besides, I don’t blame him at all for going after a guy like you. You’re damn hot.”

Yo-ka felt a small thrill go through him at that. He got called hot all the time, of course – part and parcel with the business. But it was one thing to get called that by just anyone – and another when it came from someone who Yo-ka was currently finding attractive.

“Thanks,” Yo-ka said. “And you’re damn hot, too. Byou has taste.”

Jin laughed. “If this were a scene in a video I was writing, the next shot after that dialogue would be one guy putting the moves on the other, doing something like kissing his neck or his fingers.”

“You mean – like this?” And before Yo-ka knew it, he had Jin’s hand in his own, and was bringing it to his mouth. So much for his fear he’d feel awkward in front of Byou’s significant other. No, this was the opposite of that, the way he was kissing along the palm, moving straight across, following one of the lines with light presses of his lips.

He moved up to the fingers, kissing along the first one, then licking, tracing a line bottom to tip with the very end of his tongue. He kissed all of the fingertips, teasing them with small licks – then looked at the other man’s face with his most sultry gaze.

“Do you and Byou share things?” he said.

“A lot,” Jin said – and his voice had a husky quality that indicated that Yo-ka was having an effect.

“Well, then . . .” Yo-ka wrapped his lips around two of the fingertips and started to suck, and that brought about a full-fledged moan from the other man.

“If we’re going to fuck – and I’m certainly hoping this means we will – “ Jin pushed his fingers a little further into Yo-ka’s mouth – “let’s go in the bedroom. More comfortable than trying to do it on this couch.”

Yo-ka slid the fingers from his mouth and stood up. “Show me where it is,” he said. Okay, this was NOT what he was expecting to happen. Not at all. Maybe it was confessing the fact that he’d always known he was poly to Jin. Maybe it was the relief that there was no awkward feelings. Or . . .maybe just the realization that Byou’s boyfriend, seen up-close, was fucking hot.

Whatever it was, they were about to end up naked and sweaty and moaning – and that was a very, very good thing.

* * *

The “naked” part they took care of right away. Since they knew what they were there for, they started unfastening clothing on their walk to the bedroom. When they crossed the threshold of the bedroom, all they had to do was drop the garments on the floor.

Yo-ka grabbed Jin and guided him over to the bed, pulling him into a hot kiss as they tumbled to the mattress. The other man’s lips felt so damn good, so hot and soft – and they parted quickly, allowing the men’s tongues to find each other. They rubbed them together eagerly as their arms tightened around one another.

When their lips broke apart, Yo-ka picked up where he’d left off in the living room, grasping Jin’s right hand and bringing it to his mouth, sliding the first two fingers into his lips and sucking. He heard the writer let out a small moan in response, so he kept going – sliding the fingers out, tonguing the two beside them, kissing the tips of all five.

He swept his tongue along the back of Jin’s hand and up his arm, thinking he had very nice muscles, he had to work out somehow, he didn’t get a body like this banging on a computer all day . . . 

His tongue encountered the tattoos on his bicep, and he paused, raising his head. “Oh, yes,” he said, tracing the design with his fingers. “These are REALLY sexy.” He’d seen some guys who got inked just for the sake of looking cool – it was rampant in indie porn. Hell, the bloggers’ pet term “Suicide Boys” came from all the tattoos and piercings these boys tended to have. (For the record, Yuuki and Yo-ka had neither, other than their ears).

With Jin, it obviously wasn’t just to look cool. The tattoos seemed to be a part of him. They enhanced the natural shape and texture of his arm, they looked beautiful, and they were goddamn hot. He bent over and ran his tongue along the outlines, as Jin shuddered beneath him.

“So, so sexy,” Yo-ka murmured, moving his way slowly upward, paying homage to each part of the tattoo as he went. Once he was up to the shoulder, he bit lightly, bringing another small moan.

He worked his way down Jin’s chest, his tongue leaving a long, wet trail. When he found the nipple, he kissed and licked it, then raised his head.

“Tell me what you want,” he said. “What gets you hot?”

Jin raised his head. “You’ve been doing a pretty good job of that already.”

“Do you like this?” Yo-ka lowered his head and sucked the nipple, firmly, causing Jin to writhe beneath him, letting out a delicious moan. He moved to the other side, kissing and starting to lick its twin . . .

And a voice behind him said, “Well, it’s not every guy who gets to come home finding his favorite fantasy playing out in front of him.”

Yo-ka whirled around. There was Byou, standing in the doorway, with a huge smile on his face. Oh, my God. “You’re here?” he said. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

“Just got in. Walked in the bedroom and couldn’t believe my luck.” He reached up and started unfastening his shirt. “Mind if I join in?”

Yo-ka felt a thrill run through his whole body. Taking on two men was something he’d done quite a bit – both before the cameras and when he and Yuuki had a friend over for the evening. But that prospect had never seen so erotic as it did right now. “Go right ahead,” he said, breathlessly.

“Glad you asked,” Jin said, raising his head, “because if you didn’t, I’d have to drag you down here.”

Byou stripped quickly, sitting on the bed beside Yo-ka. “You never had to drag me here,” he said. “You know that.” He pulled Yo-ka into an embrace, and the younger man kissed him with hunger, pushing his tongue toward Byou’s as one hand ran over that body he’d come to know and love so much.

His other hand stayed on Jin’s chest, caressing a nipple, and it remained there when Byou broke their kiss, leaning over to kiss Jin as well. Yo-ka lay beside them, and they melted into a three-way embrace, trying to feel as much skin as possible, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies.

“Fuck, all I was thinking about at the end of the shoot is how much I wanted one of you in bed with me,” Byou murmured. “I didn’t think I’d get both.”

“It’s your lucky day,” Jin said, before sliding his hands down both bodies and stroking both men’s cocks. They moaned in unison. “You need some help in catching up to us,” he told Byou, before smiling slyly at Yo-ka. “Shall we?”

Yo-ka was already moving down Byou’s body. They rolled him on his back, both of them positioning themselves on either side of his cock. They leaned over to kiss each other – and then, each one started to run his tongue along the shaft.

“Oh, yes,” Byou murmured, lifting his head so he could see both of them bending over him, both intent on what they were doing, Jin’s tongue stroking the left side of his cock, Yo-ka’s on his right. They darted around, swirling over the hot flesh, feeling it start to get hard under their efforts.

Yo-ka began to work the tip, running his tongue slowly back and forth over it, tracing the shape. . . while Jin moved down the shaft, rubbing along the base, moving down further to his balls. Lips wrapped around the head and began to suck as a tongue began to trace the lines on his sac . . . and Byou arched upward, moaning, reaching down to grab both heads.

“Fuck, the two of you, you’re amazing, you’re unbelievable, I wish I had two cocks so I could fuck both of you at once . . .”

They switched positions, Yo-ka licking downward, Jin moving upward, until Jin was running his tongue back and forth over the slit, and Yo-ka was rubbing back and forth right at the place where Byou’s cock joined his body. Yo-ka let his fingers come into play, too, slipping them to the other man’s taint and pressing gently, adding a quick shock of prostate stimulation into the mix. Byou arched upward and cried out – and knew he was getting TOO hot now, he had to stop them before he came.

He pushed upward on both heads. “On your hands and knees,” he said. “Both of you.”

The men obeyed, raising their heads and getting into the requested position, side-by-side on the bed. They leaned over and kissed each other, laughing, tasting Byou on each other’s mouths.

Byou went into the drawer, retrieved the lube, and slicked the fingers of both hands. He leaned over, pressing one finger to Jin’s entrance, the other to Yo-ka’s, and pushing in at the same time. The two men moaned, Jin pressing back against him, Yo-ka shifting so his legs were parted more.

“God, you both feel good,” Byou murmured as he began to slowly thrust into and out of both asses. “And the view right now is spectacular.” He wasn’t kidding on that one. He looked at the contrast of both asses, the way they were curved and shaped, how they both tensed as he slipped a second finger into them, then relaxed as the men moaned in pleasure.

How many times had he envisioned the two of them pleasuring each other, or both pleasuring him, when he masturbated in the shower, or when he was fucking in front of the camera, heading rapidly toward orgasm . . .

“Are you going to try to fuck us both?” Jin moaned as the fingers inside him started a rapid thrust, opening him up.

“I wish I could,” Byou said. “How about if he fucks you while I fuck him?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Yo-ka moaned, moving back further against Byou’s fingers. Being the filling in a sandwich under any circumstances? Yes, please. Being the filling between Byou and Jin? Holy shit.

“He likes the idea,” Jin murmured – which faded into a moan as Byou’s fingers pushed in further, hitting a sensitive spot. “Fuck . . .”

“You’ll get that.” Byou worked a third finger into each man, watching their bodies tremble, hearing their moans. He couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful – or arousing. His cock was hard enough from their mouths; the sight of them was almost enough to make him explode.

When he slipped the fingers out, Yo-ka said, “This will probably be easier standing up” – and Jin was on his feet right away, standing by the wall with his hands braced against it, ass thrust outward. 

“Someone’s eager.” Byou got up from the bed and swatted Jin’s ass – and when Yo-ka stood behind Jin, preparing and then positioning himself, he got an ass-swat, too.

Yo-ka looked over his shoulder with a smoldering gaze. “I’d say you’re a bit eager, too,” he told Byou. He pressed the tip of his cock against Jin’s entrance, thinking that the position of the writer’s arms was putting those tattoos on full display. How wonderfully perfect.

“I’ve got the two hottest men in the world with me.” Byou rolled on a condom and lubed himself, as Yo-ka had done, and then pressed against the younger man’s entrance. “How could I not be eager?” He leaned over and kissed Yo-ka’s neck. “Ready?”

“If Jin is.” Yo-ka felt like everything in him was on fire already. He could feel the heat of both men pressed against him, pressure at the tip of his cock and the edge of his entrance at the same time . . .

“I’m beyond ready,” Jin said. “Fuck me.”

Yo-ka pushed forward, as did Byou, and Yo-ka closed his eyes, head falling back. Oh, God . . . he was feeling Byou push into him, hard and possessing, as he felt Jin’s heat start to envelop him. He was fucking and being fucked.

He pushed into Jin further, trying to keep his head, to gauge the other man’s reactions – which wasn’t completely easy, not with the hot sensation of Byou filling and filling and filling his ass . . . he was trembling, and breathing hard, and feeling like he was going to explode already.

When the three of them paused, letting Jin and Yo-ka get used to being filled, Byou leaned over and kissed Yo-ka’s neck. “You okay?” he said.

“Fuck, yes,” Yo-ka murmured. “This is . . . amazing.” He leaned over and kissed Jin’s neck in turn, running his fingers over the tattoos.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself,” Jin said, spreading his legs apart a bit further. “Go on . .. I’m ready.”

Yo-ka pulled back, and Byou did at the same time, and the two began a slow thrust – making Yo-ka reach out and grip those gorgeous tattooed arms in an effort to keep his balance.

It was nearly overwhelming, the hardness pressing into him, filling him, as he felt tight heat around his cock. Nerve endings were being stimulated everywhere, a tide of sensations running through him. He began to speed up, pushing into Jin harder and faster, and Byou sped up in response.

They were starting to move like parts of a machine, Byou and Yo-ka thrusting almost in perfect unison, Jin thrusting back against them. Jin’s fingers tensed as Yo-ka penetrated him harder and faster, as Byou leaned over to run his tongue over Yo-ka’s back and neck.

Between them, Yo-ka was feeling less like a person and more like a vessel of pure pleasure. He was enveloped by sensation, by heat and scents, hardness and softness. He could hear Jin moaning his name and Byou murmuring, “Fuck, you feel so good . . .” And there were the tingles running through him, from cock and ass, making his heart pound and sweat pour from his body, making him pump his hips harder, driving deeper and faster into Jin – while Byou drove deeper and faster into him.

Yo-ka managed to have enough presence of mind to slide a hand down Jin’s body and wrap it around his cock, pumping it in rhythm to the harder, faster thrusts. He was dissolving into them now. He didn’t know where one of them ended and the other began. There was just an endless chain of pleasure and a little shock of pain as Byou nipped at his shoulder, just amplified by the wild sensation building and building in him . . .

His hand on Jin’s erection moved faster, stroking and twisting, trying to make the other man feel as much wild heat as him, to give him even a fragment of what he was experiencing. He heard the writer’s moans get louder, and more intense, and Byou was groaning behind him, changing the angle of his thrusts a little, making Yo-ka lean his head back and cry out loudly.

Fuck, fuck, he was almost there, it was too much, too much, he was overwhelmed by maleness, by the hardness of cock and the scent of sweat and musk and the heat, the overwhelming heat – he felt Jin tremble, felt him tense, he knew the other man’s orgasm was coming, too . . .

The ecstasy suddenly exploded in him like fireworks, and Yo-ka screamed as he shuddered head to foot, wave after wave crashing over him, thrusting deeply into Jin – which touched off Jin’s climax, thrusting back against Yo-ka as he cried out loudly, his come running over Yo-ka’s fingers.

It took a few more thrusts, but Byou joined them in mad bliss, pushing deep into Yo-ka as he almost screamed as well – and Yo-ka just sagged between them, feeling overwhelmingly drained and satisfied and sleepy.

He felt Jin’s lips on his, then he was turned around so Byou could kiss him. He felt himself guided over to the bed and helped to lay down, and vaguely, he felt the two of them removing the condom and cleaning him up.

Yo-ka just closed his eyes. He needed a nap after something like that. He needed to recharge completely.

His last thought before drifting off this was definitely the most successful meeting of his professional career.

* * *

The smell of food awakened him. He opened one eye, and he was a bit disoriented at first as to where he was. He lifted his head, and it came back to him. Byou. Jin. Both of them together. Oh, my God.

“Good, you’re awake,” a voice behind him said. “Byou’s making us dinner – want to see if Yuuki wants to come over and join us?”

Yo-ka turned around to see Jin lying next to him on the bed, dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of sweats. “How long was I out for?”

“A little over an hour,” Jin said. He reached for a pile of clothing at the foot of the bed. “Here – I got these for you.”

Yo-ka took the pants and fished his phone out of the pocket. There was a text from Yuuki, sent about 15 minutes ago, saying he was out with Satoshi and they were thinking of getting dinner, was that okay with him? Good, that worked out perfectly.

He texted back, “At Byou and Jin’s apartment, they’re making me dinner. Good meeting to say the least, will tell you more later. Have fun with Satoshi.”

Yo-ka put the phone aside and relayed the message to Jin. “He doesn’t have time to see his old friends anymore – not since things got crazy with us. He needs the time with Satoshi.” He got up and started getting dressed. “That was an amazing afternoon, you know that?”

“I wasn’t expecting that at all,” Jin said. “But I’m glad it happened.” He waited until Yo-ka had finished dressing, then stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. “And I wouldn’t mind just you and I doing it sometime.”

“You could always write it into a script,” Yo-ka said, teasingly.

“I could. And I could write another threesome in for us, too.”

Yo-ka turned to face him. “Jin, do you have someone else? I mean, when I’m off with Byou, you’re not alone, are you?”

“Sometimes, I need alone time,” Jin said. “Kind of hard to write when you have someone throwing himself at you. But yeah, I have an understanding with Manabu. He and I were sleeping together casually before Byou and I became official, and we kept it up.” The soft tone of his voice indicated the other man was more than a casual fuck to him, too.

“I’m glad,” Yo-ka said.

“You weren’t feeling guilty, were you?”

“No, not guilty. Just . . . a little awkward.”

“No need.” Jin threw an arm around him. “I’m like you, too. It took me longer to realize it, but . . . I have a heart that can go in a lot of directions.” He squeezed his shoulders. “Why don’t we go see what Byou made for us? He’s getting better at cooking. He actually asked for Kai to give him lessons when we moved in together.”

Yo-ka smiled. “I’m eager to see what he can come up with.” The two men got off the bed and headed for the kitchen. “Well – at least cooking-wise. I know what he can come up with in other things.” Both of them laughed.

His first visit to this apartment had gone a hell of a lot better than expected. And it sure as hell wasn’t going to be his last.

* * *

“I got the script,” Uruha told Yo-ka over the phone. “Jin turned it in a couple of hours ago. You’re going to love it. Something must have really inspired him, because it’s the best thing he’s done since Datenshi Blue.”

“I’ll bet,” Yo-ka said, smiling slyly. “Did he give you any casting suggestions?”

“Well, here’s the thing,” Uruha said. “He wants to be in the video himself. I’ve never seen him do that before. He’s done onscreen work before when Byou wanted him to, but this is the first time he’s actually asked to be in it. He must really be proud of this script.”

“Maybe,” Yo-ka said – and smiled again. He knew the real reason very well.

“So come down later today and we’ll work out the shooting schedule, okay?”

“Sounds great,” Yo-ka said. “See you then.”

He put the phone down, yawned and stretched, and headed for the shower. He had another appointment today in addition to the meeting with Uruha – he and Yuuki were going to start looking at bigger apartments. With this new wave of videos, they would be able to afford their separate bedroom and full bathtub at long last.

As he was about to head into the bathroom, his phone pinged with a message from Jin. “Turned it into the director,” he said. “We’ll be working together on it, I asked him to cast me.”

“He told me,” Yo-ka said. “We’re going to have to set up a meeting to discuss the scene before we start shooting.” Or, rather, rehearse it.

“I was planning on that,” Jin said. “Let me know when you’re free and I’ll try to be.”

Yo-ka set the phone down with a smile. And if Byou happened to come to the meeting, that was fine, too. Sometimes, it was a very good thing for couples to share.


End file.
